


Longing

by Kairri_rin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairri_rin/pseuds/Kairri_rin
Summary: “Not to be rude, ma'am, but who are you?”"Bucky is not the only person Hydra captured and kept prisoner, Captain."Steve Finds something he didn’t expect in Bucky’s apartment.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve was standing in the living room of the small apartment, though calling it a living room would be giving it too much credit. There was a full size mattress and bedspring laying on the floor in the middle of the room, a couch breaking up the living area and kitchen space which was all contained in the same four walls. It was small. All of the furniture was mismatched, almost nothing laying around to suggest a person actually lived here other than the blankets on the bed, a few dirty dishes in the sink, and a notebook on top of the small fridge. He opened the book, a picture of himself falling from the pages as he flipped them, not spending enough time focusing on it to actually read it. The floorboards behind him squeaked and he turned, coming face to face with something he never expected. A small brunette woman was standing near the couch, a mug of steaming tea cradled in her hands. She sighed and dropped her head to look at the floor before turning slightly and folding herself onto the couch, pulling her legs up under her.  
"I was hoping to have more time" she whispered sullenly into her cup before taking a sip. Steve was so surprised that he missed the entrance of the second person, who's footsteps were nearly silent on the wooden floorboards.  
He startled when the person came into view, staring at him like he was a side show act.  
"Do you know me?" He momentarily forgot about the woman on the couch as he stared down his best friend, who shook his head a little.  
"You're Steve. I saw the exhibit" his shoulders lifted slightly, in a sort of apologetic gesture. Steve could feel his face turn into a frown despite his best efforts to remain neutral. He could tell Bucky was trying to make it seem like he didn't remember him, but it would seem that even after 70 years and everything Hydra had put Bucky through, Steve still knew him much too well for the lie to be believed. Before he could say a word he was cut off by a voice in his ear "They're on the roof, Cap. I'm comprised". Bucky stiffened at the words that his super solider hearing picked up and once again before Steve could say a word the man was moving. He was at the couch, on his knees in front of the small woman that Steve had completely forgotten about so fast that if Steve had blinked he was sure he would have missed it.  
"I promise I'll come back to you. I will. I'll come back. We can keep looking and then we'll leave and no one will ever find us again" he was promising, pleading, his large hands cupping her face between them. She sighed again and shook her head gently, her hands coming up to cover his where they were resting on her face, cup of tea nowhere to be seen.  
"You've never lied to me before, James Barnes. Don't you dare start now." Bucky said nothing, just leaned in and kissed her. It was slow and sweet and Steve had to look away, feeling almost guilty for witnessing their obvious display of love. When he looked back Bucky was standing back in his original spot, the woman on the couch sipping her tea quietly as if she was alone in the room and nothing was happening.  
"Not to be rude, ma'am, but who are you?" He heard the first footsteps as he finished the question. They were coming up the stairs.  
"Bucky is not the only person Hydra captured and kept prisoner, Captain." She never took her eyes off Bucky as he moved through the room toward Steve. His attention was diverted as the men came through the window, and when they were dealt with he turned back to find the woman gone her tea cup set on the kitchen counter in front of him, half empty and still steaming. Bucky never said another word about her, but Steve noticed his heavy sigh and wistful glance toward the couch before they left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a bit more angsty than I was expecting. And quite quick too.

Steve was tired. It had been a long, exhausting few days. First Lagos, then the introduction of the accords, then Peggy's death, the bombing of the UN, becoming a fugitive, finding Bucky, being arrested, fighting the winter soldier, then going on the run, becoming a fugitive, once again. He was ready for it all to be over, yet here he stood, faced down by half his own team, poised to fight them so he could get Bucky to Siberia. To fight five more hydra super soldiers before they could infiltrate and take down any government they chose.  
"Ross gave me 48 hours to bring you in, Cap. And that was 24 hours ago. Help a guy out?" At that moment, standing across a runway, looking into the eyes of a man he was just starting to consider a friend, he finally felt all 100 years of his life. He felt old, and tired, and like he wanted to just give in. Take the easy road in life for once. Let someone else fight the battles. But that was the point. They wouldn't. It had to be him, it had to be now. There was too much at stake for him to give up, lay down his shield, sign away his freedom to those damned accords. Instead he stood tall, back ramrod straight and poised for battle.  
"You know I can't do that, Tony". 

It was taking too long. They'd lost so much time already. Zemo has to be in Siberia already and every single minute wasted here was another minute of a head start for Zemo and the other soldiers. But there was a reason almost every person on this field was an avenger. The two teams were matched well, knew each other's fighting styles and that made the fight hard and long. Because they were friends. No, they were family. The thought chased all the weariness right from Steve's bones and replaced it with anger. Pure anger. He'd been alone and lost when he woke up and less than two weeks later he'd been thrust into an ill fitting team with people who didn't like each other and didn't want to even try working together, and despite all their differences, they'd turned out to be a good team. They'd bonded, learned to lean on each other. But now they were being torn apart, violently ripped to pieces with edges so jagged and worn that they wouldn't be able to fit them together again.  
He watched, almost helplessly, as his friends and teammates attacked each other around him. Red energy flirted around, flinging objects all over. Webs were dodged as the spider kid swung around, knives and claws and Bucky's arm and Tony's armor were all glinting in the sun. It was chaos. He kept moving. He couldn't dwell on it if he kept his mind in the game. 

A flash of light over the airport caught the attention of everyone present. They all stopped were they stood, each team slowly moving away from each other and back toward their respective groups, almost as if they were being compelled. A figure was emerging from the light as it faded, her body hanging limply in the air, over 200 feet from the ground, her body emitting a dull glow, making her seem completely ethereal. Steve instantly recognized her as the woman from Bucky's apartment. Her hair was unbound and she was covered in a long, flowing white dress, both hair and skirt whipping around in the wind. She floated slowly to the ground, until she was hovering just barely above it, toes dragging slightly as she moved forward. Her eyes snapped open and those, too, were glowing. Like she had a sun inside her and her skin couldn't quite contain it any longer. She raised one delicate hand toward Bucky and he took a single step forward, looking stunned. Like he'd been slapped in the face.  
"I can't hold it" she murmured and even her voice was different. Like she had the entire weight of the universe on her soul. It made something deep inside Steve's chest ache and when he chanced a glance toward the group, he realized they all felt it too.  
Bucky was at her side in a flash, wiping golden tears off her cheeks, tears that Steve hadn't even been aware she was crying. Her face was calm, serene even, but her tears betrayed her emotions. Her body jerked tightly, like she was trying to pull herself away from Bucky, but couldn't. More tears spilled down her cheeks as Bucky cradled her against his chest.  
"You need to stop me, Bucky. Please. Ross want's you dead. I can only hold on so long. Please." Her voice was quiet, yet echoed around them endlessly, an edge of desperation broke through her voice and Steve wondered silently what was going on. Bucky just shook his head and leaned in to brush a small kiss over her forehead before gently walking her backward. She floated gently with him for every step he took. By the time he was in front of Tony, T'Challa, and Natasha her beautiful face was screwed up in pain. Small whimpers were falling from her mouth, the glowing of her skin brightening every few seconds, until he could hardly look directly at her. Bucky eyed Natasha, giving her a small nod that she then returned.  
"I'll keep her safe" Natasha answered his unasked question and moved back behind the glowing woman.  
It was quick and it was brutal. The way Bucky's hands flashed out and her neck snapped. The glow instantly died and the woman fell right into Natasha's waiting arms. And Bucky was back at Steve's side watching, before he had even realized the other man had moved. It became apparent quickly why he had moved as a blue glow then erupted from the woman's chest and enveloped her and Tony's whole team.  
"We don't have much time before they can get through that barrier. Let's be gone by then." Bucky was already walking toward the jet, when the Tony seemed to realize what was going on. He could hear the other man's loud complaining, but he couldn't concentrate on the words. There was a loud ringing in his ears as he glanced from the woman in Natasha's arms and his best friend's retreating back. A sense of dread dropped into his stomach, weighing him down like the anchor of a ship.


End file.
